


Who the Hell is Long John Silver?

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil meet in line at a Pride festival. They're faced with protesters, and decide to stage a little protest of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the Hell is Long John Silver?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble I wrote on the way home from pride. I hope y'all enjoy!

Dan anxiously shifted from one foot to the other, scanning the crowd to find his friends. He regretted having let them go inside the park without him, as he had to endure the long line-- and the nasty protesters--on his own. They were all lined up on the other side of the street with their signs and backwards convictions, making trouble for anyone attempting to pass by. Dan cheered and clapped along with everyone else as a particularly brave individual mooned the irate protesters. Tensions were now growing on either side, threatening to boil over. A beautiful drag queen in a gorgeous black dress made her way over to a very passionate man who was ranting the loudest, and struck a pose. The crowd, including Dan, went wild, singing her praises. This only served to anger the protester, a short, little man who began to wave his sign and stomp his feet angrily. He shouted various things that Dan tuned out until he heard the man start yelling “I smell Long John Silver! Long John Silver is coming! Look out for Long John Silver!” Dan couldn’t help but snort at this. It was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Just who was the man talking about anyway? Some sort of harbinger of the “gaypocalypse”? Whatever it was, this man was really passionate about it. He rolled his eyes and then noticed that all around him couples were locking lips in reverse protest. He stood awkwardly, trying not to be weird and make eye contact with anyone when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Dan turned around and was greeted by the sight of the most attractive boy he had ever seen. His jet black hair framed his pale face, and his eyes were the most perfect shade of blue. Dan’s voice was caught in his throat. What did he want?

“Can I kiss you?” The boy asked.

“Wh..what?” Dan stammered out.

“Can I kiss you?” The boy repeated, smiling cheekily, “I really want to piss off those assholes,” he said, pointing over the fence, “and you’re the prettiest boy here.”

Dan blushed, and nodded nervously. The strange boy leaned close to Dan and grabbed his chin, his grip gentle. He ducked his head slightly and pressed his lips to Dan’s waiting ones. Dan froze, unsure about what he was supposed to do next. He had never kissed a guy before. It felt similar to kissing a girl, yet completely different. He felt butterflies in his stomach as the other boy deepened the kiss and started running his tongue along Dan’s teeth, Dan knew enough to pick up on this signal, and opened his mouth. The other boy’s tongue invaded his mouth, and Dan moaned into the kiss. He blushed and started to move back, Oh god he had gone too far. The other boy grabbed Dan’s cheeks and pulled him closer. In that moment, Dan forgot about the protesters. He forgot about his friends, he even forgot about the other people around them until he heard them. They were now cheering and clapping for Dan and the other boy, he realized quickly. Dan smiled and leaned into the kiss more. Eventually both boys ran out of breath, and pulled away at the same time.

“Wow,” said Dan.

“Wow,” echoed the boy, as he grinned wide and stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth,

“Give me your phone.”

Dan obliged. The boy typed in his number and gave the phone back to Dan.

“Take a picture.” He instructed.

Dan snapped a quick picture and the boy smiled.

“There, now you’ll remember me. I’m Phil, by the way. Come and find me inside!”

He leaned into give Dan a quick peck on the cheek as he received his wristband and hurried inside. Dan barely heard the person at the gate ask him for his money as he stared after Phil, running his fingers over his swollen and kiss-bitten lips. Yes, his first Pride parade was definitely a success. But who the hell was Long John Silver?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my little heart sing!


End file.
